


Picnic Date

by yuto_da



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Birthday, M/M, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, i got lazy and didn't finish it, my sweet baby, outdoor, sorry!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: Rain, wet food and warm cuddles with re-runs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Kuroo!!!! btw in case it doesn't make sense just now i gave up in the middle and cut it short

I

t had started out as a good day, the sky was blue, the sun was blazing brightly in the sky but it all went to hell when the sky got covered with dark-grey clouds and rain begun pouring down on them. The date Tsukishima had planned behind one of the large trees in the park was utterly ruined.

The food he had diligently prepared got soaked by the rain and so did he, his clothes and his boyfriend. They took shelter in the building near the park. Pulling at his wet shirt and letting it slap back against his skin with a wet smack, Tsukishima said, “I’m sorry the date got ruined by the rain.”

Kuroo smiled at the blonde, “It’s not your fault. Its not as though you could have predicted that it would rain.”

“I know but it was supposed to be your 19th birthday.” Tsukishima said, looking at the rain that was slowly stopping.

Pulling the blonde in for a hug, Kuroo was touched by the younger male’s desire to make his 19th birthday special even if the blonde didn’t want to say it out loud. Kissing the top of the blonde’s head, Kuroo said into Tsukishima’s hair, “It doesn’t matter that the rain ruined our picnic date, ” Kuroo looked longingly into the distance, he continued to say, “No matter how much i wanted to eat the food that you prepared, we could celebrate my birthday in the middle of nowhere but so long as its with you, it would be the greatest birthday ever.”

Tsukishima was silent for a moment before saying into Kuroo’s chest, “It stopped raining.”

Kuroo laughed, releasing the blonde he looked at the sky to find it had stopped raining and it had begun clearing up. He nudged the blonde with his shoulder, “Let’s go home. This wet clothes feel disgusting.”

Tsukishima nodded his head and stepped out of their shelter, the dark - haired man following behind and held the younger male’s hand, intertwining their hands, the two walked back to their apartment, their shoes making squelching noises with every step they took.

They entered their apartment and shut the door behind themselves. Kuroo went to the kitchen and begun heating some water to make some tea to warm them up while Tsukishima went to the bathroom and begun filling up the bathtub with hot water.

Leaving the tea to cool down, Kuroo went to join the blonde in the bathtub. He found Tsukishima about to remove his wet jeans and smirking at the sight of his boyfriend trying to pull the wet jeans off of one of his slender legs, Kuroo begun removing his wet clothes and throwing them to the floor.

Tsukishima managed to get his wet jeans off and entered the bathtub with the excess water pouring onto the floor, increasing when Kuroo also entered the bathtub and sat down. They sat in the bathtub till the tips of their fingers and toes began pruning, standing up, Tsukishima grabbed two towels and passed one to Kuroo who, like him, wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom heading to the bedroom to change.

Tsukishima wore one of Kuroo’s grey long sleeved shirts and matching grey sweatpants with Kuroo wearing one of his shirts with bad cat puns on it and black sweatpants and black ankle length socks. They went to the kitchen and drank their lukewarm tea, Kuroo asking the blonde, “Since the food you worked hard to prepare got rained on, wanna order some take-out and watch shitty shows on the couch?”

Sipping his tea, Tsukishima answered the older male, “Yeah.”

The dark-haired male nodded his head and finished his tea and went for his phone in the bedroom. Dialing the pizza number, Kuroo ordered a large Hawaiian pizza, ending the call, he was about to exit the bedroom and go to the living room when he saw their blanket half hazardly thrown on the bed. He grabbed the thick blanket and carried back to the living room and found Tsukishima sitting on the couch with his feet up and the remote in his hand flipping through the channels.

He sat down and placed the blanket over the both of them in a way that covered the both of them perfectly, exiting the warm cocoon once to pay the pizza delivery man and take it back to the couch. He placed the pizza between them and crawled back into the warm cocoon.

They ended up falling asleep on the couch with the TV playing a re-run of some old comedy show, the pizza box empty and on the floor and the two males cuddling together with the blanket hanging off of their bodies.


End file.
